


Неожиданность

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши хорошо спланировал их с Ирукой первый раз. Только вот самого Ируку в расчет не принял





	Неожиданность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Aggression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240871) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Какаши ожидал много всего: некоторой неловкости, частого румянца, может, пары слезинок… Он бы не удивился нерешительности – или если бы партнер то и дело передумывал. Так что он запланировал долгую-предолгую прелюдию, часы настойчивых убеждений, медленно, но верно ведущих куда надо. В общем, он морально подготовился к тому, что придется быть терпеливым, вести и направлять плавно. Строить к неизведанному берегу их отношений мостик из нежности. У Какаши, конечно, наличествовала масса опыта в… любовном искусстве, но разве можно в таком давить на своего будущего любовника? Никак нельзя. Полагается выжидать, чтобы их первая ночь прошла идеально, без сучка без задоринки…  
– Да что ж ты, блядь, какой медленный! – хрипло зарычал Ирука, после чего схватил Какаши за воротник и дернул к себе. С силой.  
Нечего и говорить, Какаши удивился даже не слегка.  
Хлопковая рубашка порвалась ровно пополам, от шеи до нижних краев, остатки Ирука сорвал и отбросил прочь жадными загорелыми пальцами.  
– Какаши, ну же!.. – он толкнул его на постель, нетерпеливыми рывками избавился от своего жилета и рубашки. Несколько быстрых, адски точных взмахов кунаем – и ножные обмотки у обоих полетели на пол бесполезными лохмотьями. Вскоре к ним присоединились их штаны. Какаши вовремя собрался и стащил с себя трусы, пока Ирука не порвал и их. Если честно, они ему просто нравились: удобные и удачно подчеркивают бедра. Он надел их в расчете, что пройдут часы, прежде чем начнется что-то серьезное, и в это время надо выглядеть хорошо. Хотя к нынешнему моменту план не то что вылетел в окно, а уже бежал по улице.  
В считанные секунды обычно приличный учитель Академии взгромоздился на него, плотно прижимаясь мускулистым телом.  
– Боги, Какаши, – тихо застонал он, проводя ладонями по разгоряченной потной коже, после чего склонился и накрыл своим губами его рот. Больно куснул губу и язык, заставляя целоваться не сдерживаясь.  
Ирука водил сильными руками по телу, без тени колебаний спускаясь ниже, легко царапая ногтями бедра, прежде чем сомкнуть пальцы вокруг его твердого члена и уверенно погладить.  
– Мой.  
Какаши едва успел сделать вдох и осознать сказанное, прежде чем Ирука прижал его к простыням и опустился вниз, накрывая губами головку. От первого же прикосновения грешно горячего языка Какаши выгнулся, короткие толчки языком рассылали молнии по каждому нерву позвоночника. Вскоре за этим последовал плотный обхват губ, и Ирука вцепился в бедра Какаши, как в спасательный круг, насаживаясь ртом.  
В какой-то мере – тем участком мозга, что еще не полностью растворился в желании, лавой растекающимся по жилам – Какаши немного опасался такого Ируку. Они встречались уже несколько месяцев, и он считал, что знает о партнере всё, что надо. И мысленно пометил его как девственника. Что, как теперь было ясно, не соответствовало действительности. Вообще, ни разу. Это как охотиться на оленя, а нарваться на тигра. Тем не менее… сюрприз оказался из разряда приятных.  
Когда Ирука отстранился, прежде, чем Какаши успел себя остановить, с его губ сорвался отчаянный стон.  
– Ирука… – выдохнул он, находя ладонями плечи любовника.   
Ладони тут же сбросили. Вместо этого Ирука схватил его правую руку, поднес к губам и вобрал в себя два пальца. Какаши пришел в восторг от этого зрелища, чувствуя, как умелый язык кружит вокруг костяшек в преддверии того, что должно произойти, обильно смачивая их слюной. Не прошло и минуты, как Ирука нетерпеливо отстранился, перехватил его запястье и откинулся назад, широко разведя ноги.  
У Какаши перехватило дыхание, когда любовник без тени сомнения принялся насаживаться на скользкие пальцы, и его член дернулся в предвкушении. Это было горячо и до безумия опьяняюще – смотреть, как сильное тело оседлывает его руку и плавно движется, готовя себя, чувствовать плотный обхват мышц… Он не удержался от облегченного вздоха, когда Ирука вытащил пальцы с последним, кружащим голову, качком загорелых бедер. Предвкушение, что вот-вот вокруг его члена сомкнется это влажное тугое отверстие, сводило с ума, и он провел ладонями по бедру Ируки с явной целью…  
Но Ирука остановился, упираясь и не давая Какаши войти.  
Страсть туманила мысли Какаши, а все тело вопило о дальнейшем.   
– Ирука, – выдохнул он, жадно впиваясь ногтями в его кожу, – что ты?..  
Тот с лукавой усмешкой склонился ниже, пока не оказался с ним буквально нос к носу. Его дыхание овевало мокрую от пота кожу Какаши, рассылая мурашки по его шее.  
– Ты мой, Какаши.  
– Да-да, – торопливо согласился он, едва не умоляя. – Хочу тебя.  
– А теперь скажи это, – Ирука скользнул ладонью по напряженному животу Какаши, обвел пальцем гладкую кожу члена и мазнул по выступившей на головке капле. – Скажи мне.  
– Твой, – согласился тот, давление в паху стало почти непереносимым, – и только твой. Ну пожалуйста! – Гордость и привычное самоуверенное поведение куда-то делись, за одно биение сердца, и в эту минуту не было ничего важнее того, чтобы поиметь Ируку. Немедленно.  
– Молодец, – у Ируки на лице заиграла улыбка победителя, и он твердо направил в себя член любовника.  
Где-то на грани разума Какаши на миг задумался, не пожалеет ли он, что так быстро сдался. Однако когда Ирука принялся подниматься и опускаться на нем плавными, но все более и более мощными толчками, отчего Какаши, гроза всех шиноби, готов был выть не хуже своих нин-псов, он решил, что все это ерунда. Может, Ируку и назвали в честь дельфина, может, внешне он вел себя вполне доброжелательно… Но под всем этим таилась дикая душа – что, в общем, отвечало сексуальным пристрастиям Какаши гораздо больше. Ирука оказался яростным, страстным, властным и агрессивным. Однако Какаши был знатоком, умеющим это ценить.  
И который не боялся признаться, что такой Ирука… восхитил его до глубины души.


End file.
